Fruit Smoothies
by Warfang
Summary: Take one Mikado, a piece of fruit, and an audience, then blend. Unconnected drabbles.


I do not own Durarara!  
>Mostly because the idea hit me in the head to have Mikado, oblivious to how sexy he is, and he's eating fruit. And then I decided to add other people's reactions, so it turned into unrelated one shots.<br>Enjoy~

Peaches-  
>Mikado sinks his teeth into another bite, and feels the juice drip down his chin. Grabbing his napkin, he wipes his chin and twists the red and golden globe around for another bite. The pulpy interior gives way softly. The store owner had a discount, thinking that the peaches weren't good because they were soft.<br>Mikado thought the 'soft but not mushy' type was the best. The meat of the fruit all but dripped away from the seed, and Mikado happily slurped up his treat. Well, he politely slurped.  
>He folded the napkin up and tossed the pit.<p>

"Thank you for the napkin, Shizuo-san!" he glanced up to the taller man.  
>"Hrm. Your welcome." Shizuo didn't quite look into his face, so Mikado wiped his lips, thinking that something, the juice most likely, was sticking to his face.<br>"I'll return the napkin after I was it!" with that, Mikado kept walking towards Sunshine Sixty. Tanaka Tom shook his head.  
>"Why don't you take the evening off? You couldn't even look at him, you're blushing so badly."<br>"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Granny Smith-<p>

"Ahh, I think red delicious are the best! They're so crunchy, and the flavor depends on what kind you get~ Almost like seasoning!" Masaomi proclaimed to his friends.  
>"Ano, I like the Pink Lady better." Anri-chan explained. "Or a gala. They're crunchy, and sweet regardless. Also, their texture is so nice to bite into…" Her soft voice trailed off.<br>Masaomi played his thinking expression, before nodding. "Alright, accepted. What about you, Mikado?"  
>Mikado held up a Granny Smith.<br>"Huh? Why? Those are really bitter…"  
>Mikado bit into the fruit. As the acidic juices flowed into his unsuspecting mouth, it tingled his senses that hadn't been used in a while, causing more saliva to be produced.<br>The way his face pinched in surprise before relaxing as he enjoyed the treat with his eyes closed entranced his two friends.  
>"It's because they're bitter that I love them so much. And Anri-chan and you are right. The crunch and the texture have got to be something you can," he prepared to bit again, "sink your mouth into."<br>Anri-chan and Masaomi swallowed as Mikado continued eating his lunch with them on the school roof.  
>This…could be a little uncomfortable.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiwi-<p>

Aoba perked up at Mikado's offer to go back to his apartment for a treat. He happily follows his sempai through Ikebukuro to the latest apartment. Mikado shows him inside to the living room and seats him. He brings out tea and keeps up a stream of chatter of how Dollars had cleaned up a local park outside of Ikebukuro.  
>Aoba preens at the indirect compliment. Then he notices that Mikado is coming out with the snacks.<br>"Well, you see Aoba-kun, these are too sweet for me to eat, and they're also cold from the refrigerator…but would you like some?"  
>Mikado offered the furry brown oval shaped object on a plate with a knife next to it.<br>Aoba looked at the fruit questioningly. "What is it?"  
>"Oh! It's a kiwi. Here."<br>Mikado skillfully sliced the kiwi and showed Aoba how to suck the green and white meat off of the skin.  
>"It's too much for me to eat, and I wanted to talk to you, so figured why not. Go ahead, try some."<br>Picking up the knife, Aoba notes that the small pairing knife is rather elegant. He slices off another circular piece and eats it.  
>The fruit is cold, and tangy. The seeds are so small, he hardly notices them. He devours the kiwi, and even when he starts to feel ill, he eats the last two.<br>After all, Mikado said he didn't want them, and they were for him.

* * *

><p>Pomegranate-<p>

Mikado was wondering why he had to study Greek mythology for his extracurricular class. Apparently, Masaomi had told someone that students hardly knew how many old legends that they would recognize, among them Biblical, Greek, Chinese, Native American, and Japanese stories.  
>Apparently he had been lamenting the generation (dot) com with a teacher and how information passed through daily without ever sticking a nose in a book. Now the class project was to research three legends in your assigned field and present to the class by Friday. The teacher was trying to encourage creativity by setting the time limit and cohesiveness of the presentation.<br>Mikado had heard everything from group plays for the complex legends to sock puppets to power points to a Jeopardy trivia game.  
>He looked up as he heard a whinny. There weren't any horses in Ikebukuro, were there? That's when he turned the corner to see the grocery man selling Celty some pomegranates.<br>"Ah! Celty-san, are you giving pomegranates to Shinra-san so he'll never leave you alone for good?"  
>Celty jumped at his arrival.<br>"Ah, sorry. I was assigned Greek mythology, and when I saw you and pomegranates, all I could think about was the story about Hades and his wife. I'm sorry for that conclusion. But, what matters is that you're happy now and you're with him! I realize it was terribly insensitive of me to blurt that out."  
>[It's okay.]<br>"Ah, are you sure?"  
>[Positive. Shinra has some text books from the library on Greek mythology. You could probably do something about Hercules and the worlds formation.]<br>[Anri-chan called me to tell me that she was doing a presentation on why legends were used to explain where humans came from. I helped her assemble a list.]  
>[Mostly legends are for creations, laws, history, and reassuring mankind that they are not alone. Others explore mankind's flawed nature]<br>Mikado blinked. Well, explaining why legends were told sounded like a lot of fun. He wished Anri-chan luck in her endeavor.  
>[Why don't you visit? I can tell you a lot of stories.]<br>"Aren't you Irish?" Mikado asked, accepting the helmet. Celty-san gave the impression of being flustered.  
>[I READ!]<br>"Ah, sorry. I'm really putting my foot in my mouth today, aren't I? I was thinking that maybe you had been around since the Greek times."  
>[Maybe. A lot of my memories are missing.] With her purchase safely stowed away, Celty abducted Mikado for the evening.<br>He was given his own pomegranate to eat while Celty hand fed Shinra. Mikado let himself out with his reference books four hours later. Those two were very much in love with each other.

* * *

><p>Oranges and Raspberries-<p>

Izaya skipped along, eating his orange. Unlike most people who would peel the skin off and then the slices, Izaya just washed his oranges and at them with the skin on. It made spitting the seeds out on unsuspecting people below him so much more fun.  
>Bored, Izaya wiped the juice off his face and licked his fingers. He had to drive someone crazy by tricking them into rhyming with orange.<br>Mikado had just looked at him earlier and stated, "Why not make up a new word and have that apply?" before he hopped on the train with his friends and a basket.  
>Now it was evening, and Izaya had not been circling Sunshine Sixty for the past three hours, risking Shizuo-san and stalker reports just to see what Mikado had been up to.<br>Speak of the Dollars' founder, here he came now. Izaya noticed the even pace, realizing that whatever was in the basket was worth a lot to Mikado. He wasn't risking spilling the contents.  
>"Ahh, what do you have there, Mikado-chan?"<br>Mikado gave Izaya a flat look for the girly endearment. He was not young enough to qualify for a 'chan' anymore. And no one commented on his physique being girly.  
>"Raspberries. I went berry picking with Kida-kun and Anri-chan. I have some thorns in my hands and arms from getting these."<br>"Ouch."  
>Mikado would have believed that Izaya was sincere, had he not been smiling so widely when he said that. Stepping around the informant, Mikado made his way up the steps and into his apartment. Fetching the first add kit from his bathroom, Mikado noticed that he had left the door wide open.<br>The door way was now occupied by a fur coat wearing individual. Mikado grabbed a magnifying glass out of his bag on the way past.  
>"Can you please hold this so I can see what I'm doing?"<br>"And what's in it for me?"  
>"Do you want some raspberries?"<br>Izaya shifted his weight so that he wouldn't push off from the door and accepted the handle. Then he shut the door and followed Mikado into the kitchen.  
>Fifteen minutes later, Izaya was cringing as Mikado pulled the last thorn he could reach out.<br>"Those weren't thorns, those were prickers! We could barely see them! They were brown and small and embedded in your skin by the dozens! Why did you go through so much effort for some-"  
>Mikado popped a raspberry into Izaya's ranting mouth. Most likely the informant was gushing because Mikado hadn't betrayed any emotion except concentration when working on getting the prickers out. The informant crunched on the berry.<br>Mikado picked up another one and ate that. The berry turned into a mashed mess and he swallowed.  
>It was a little tart, but he knew that they should be sweeter by know…Mikado gave Izaya a handful and popped another one in his mouth. There, that one was sweet.<br>Izaya ate his handful in one go, before reaching on for more.  
>They continued to share, until Mikado got out a tupperware container and poured the berries into it, before slipping it onto the fridge. Izaya noticed how the red berries showed that there wasn't much in the way of food in the fridge.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine. The pantry's stocked."<br>Izaya gazed at Mikado.  
>"Don't you dare blow a raspberry in my face."<br>Izaya pouted. "I was not thinking of trolling you with such a childish gesture! Hmph."  
>Mikado chuckled, and offered Izaya to stay and chat. Izaya declined and skipped off.<p>

A/N: What was supposed to be Mikado eating fruit and giving the perverts a blank stare when they accuse him of seduction has now turned into….this. For some reason, I just can't write sexual natures. Oh, sure, I can write diabolical or loving natures, but I can't get sexual ones down.  
>On another note, who would Mikado share that pomegranate with?<br>Did you all expect me to do sexual foods like bananas and strawberries with Mikado? Of course not. Though, I might do another series with Izaya and those kinds of food, except everyone would just think he was trolling.  
>Then again, I could write Mikado pretty flustered. Since, seeing as the only way Mikado would recognize a sexual come on was if he was dipped in chocolate-<br>Kida: cracks knuckles.  
>Me: Eep. Maybe not.<p> 


End file.
